Haptic effects are used to enhance the interaction of an individual with an electronic device. Haptic effects enable the user to experience a touch sensation, which is typically generated by an actuator embedded in the device. Such a haptic effect actuator provides acknowledgement or feedback of a user's interaction with the electronic device, alternatively, or in addition to, visual and/or audio effects via a display or audio device. There continues to be a need for providing such feedback via non-visible user interfaces in a wide variety of sizes of devices. The size and power consumption of such haptic effect actuators become more important as an increasing number of electronic devices with user interfaces require efficient power consumption. There remains a need in the art for haptic effect actuators that have a low profile, such as by being thin or compact, and that consume less power.